<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interesting Things Can Come When Taking on a Bounty by Lost_Sanctuary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209650">Interesting Things Can Come When Taking on a Bounty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sanctuary/pseuds/Lost_Sanctuary'>Lost_Sanctuary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Alternate Universe - Religious, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Body Paint, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Inappropriate Use of Mage Hand, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Ritual Sex, Self-Indulgent, Some Plot, barely any plot, mentions of Lathander but only in name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Sanctuary/pseuds/Lost_Sanctuary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mercenary accepts a job from a small village where not is all what it seems. He has a choice to make, finish his job and get paid or follow his own moral code. Who's that stranger in the woods?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interesting Things Can Come When Taking on a Bounty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story I wrote for a friend and the main characters in it are original characters belonging to us. They are not for any other persons use. I have permission to post this story here. I hope you all enjoy it and if I missed some tags feel free to let me know. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The message had come three days ago, a call for help from a small village from the south. Muirgen had brought the scroll to his older brother for inspection to see if it was a job worth taking on. It begged help of anyone who could stop the kidnappings of women and children in the night.</p><p>“Says there is a demon or fey involved? They aren’t certain which. Go check it out. The pay is okay but this could be a great opportunity for a trade route for logging.”</p><p>     That was how Muirgen ended up in the small village of Kelden. He greeted the guardsmen at the small gate to the village and presented the scroll for his reason to be there. They called for an escort to the headman’s quarters to get discussions underway. The meeting didn’t take too long as they were desperate for help. Every mercenary they hired either came back bewitched or not at all. So the payment had only grown. They weren’t poor, but they could only offer 100 gold pieces along with two mules, a bunch of chickens, and supplies for a journey back. He wasn’t foolish to ask for a trade discussion up front, perhaps once the job had been done and they were happy to be rid of whatever is kidnapping citizens.</p><p>“Tell me what creature is taking your people. I would need to properly prepare for a confrontation,” Muirgen said. The headman shook his head and looked down sadly.</p><p>“We know not the type of creature. My night patrols have only a glimpse of what they saw. Reports of a tall being and eyes like fire. It does not appear every night as far as we know. But the kidnappings keep happening. My nephew Dalton’s wife went missing last and she was heavy with child. You are free to roam the village and take anything you need in your quest, just please help us.”</p><p>     Their meeting adjourned and he was shown to the room at a small inn. For now he left his spear and short bow and pack in the room. He kept his dirk strapped to his side just in case. He looked around the boarder wall of the town for any signs of break in only to find none. There were some stones loose on a low wall though, perhaps due to age. He spoke with each family that had a missing relative next. All of the missing were young maidens or other women from the village, only 3 boys went missing.  Everyone was understandably upset.</p><p>     He was walking into the inn when he spotted one of the last people he needed to speak to. Dalton was sitting at the bar. To put things mildly he was an ass. Now Muirgen liked a drink for sure but he did his best to never act the fool. Dalton was already slurring his words to anyone who’d listen.</p><p>“Tis damn fe-fey er what’er….steelin’ our women! Ya think they’d list’n after te firs…few!” He cast his gaze over at Muirgen and smirked at him. He swayed as he stood and swaggered over to him.</p><p>“What’s me un’cle do, hires some scrawny thin’g! Bet your only good for one thing being as fair as ya loo’k,” Dalton slurred. Great, one of those kinds of men. The hand that was heading for Muirgen’s hip got grabbed hard and he spun Dalton around to pin him to the bar.</p><p>“You best be gettin’ along boy-o. Or yer uncle will be sorely sorry to have you laid up with stab wounds. A few chickens would be worth my trouble causing,” Muirgen mocked back with a growl. He pushed Dalton away and asked the innkeeper to please send supper up to his room, sliding the man a few coin for the trouble. A flurry of curses followed him up the stairs, but nothing more.</p><p>     The night came quickly as Muirgen prepared to head out. He pulled his cloak around his shoulders as he shifted a small bag at his side behind his back. He pulled the hood up to hide his face as he grabbed his spear and left the inn. It was late, but not late enough for the inn to be closed for the night. Perhaps only an hour before midnight. The innkeeper warned him he’d be closing up soon.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me good sir. I have what I need with me. I wish you a good night,” Muirgen said. He made the long walk to the main entrance and then walked the boarder wall. It was a cloudy night, but the moon was full and peeked through the clouds every once in a while. He couldn’t see very far in front of him, but he didn’t really need to. Only a half hour of waiting he saw someone appear from a hidden gap near the wall. The sound of shifting stones caught his ear as well as some curses. The short person looked around before hurrying off to the forest nearby. Muirgen kept close to the wall until the figure was some distance away.</p><p>     A little flicker of light caught his eye and he began tracking whoever this was into the forest. They knew something. He stayed as far back as he could while tracking them not wanting to be discovered. It took twenty minutes, but finally the light stopped moving. He couldn’t see anyone but heard the low murmurs of talking. Slowly he snuck closer, keeping his eyes on the ground to not disturb the brush.</p><p>“You’ve brought the medicine?” a deep voice asked.</p><p>“Yes, though your message was unclear though. What medicine did you need exactly? I know there are many in your care,” the villager spoke. Muirgen stayed still and crouched in the bushes. He peered out from his spot to see the two figures standing in a small clearing. Not far away a stream was glinting in the moonlight.</p><p>“I have two women with child in my care what other medicine could I possibly mean?” the man asked with a sigh.</p><p>“Oh there is plenty of things that they need medicine for, all of them different. You’ll let me see my patients this instant. I can’t be binging my whole herb supplies out here with me,”said the villager, a medicine woman Muirgen realized. The tall figure moved to the side to allow the woman to pass from the clearing towards the stream. He would wait for the figure to go as well before following them.</p><p>     Some minutes passed and the figure still stood there with their back to the stream. Muirgen wondered if perhaps they were just standing guard.</p><p>“You know it’s rude to just stare. If you have questions just come out and ask them,” the tall being called. How was it possible? Muirgen had been careful to not make noise. What was the best course of action? Sneak off and try again the next night? No, they could flee with that much time. He slowly stood, keeping his hood low as he approached the taller being. He’d be ready with the spear if needed but maybe he could talk his way out of the situation.</p><p>“How did you know I was there?” Muirgen asked caution clearly present. When the being glanced down at him the clouds parted slightly letting the moon shine in the clearing. A glint of gold caught Muirgen’s eye. The eyes like fire peered down at him.</p><p>“Aura sight. I could see you coming. You pose no threat currently. Another mercenary I assume?” the deep voice rolled over him like honey. Mrigen held his ground and kept his sight forward on the other man. He could just make out the sharp featured underneath the other’s cloak hood. A squared chin and elegant nose to go along with those unusually sharp colored eyes. He squeezed the shaft of his spear to maintain composure. It wasn’t like he’d never seen an attractive person ever. Hell, lots of people were attractive to him.</p><p>“Yes, to answer your question. If you saw me coming then why not attack me?” Muirgen asked.</p><p>“Because I’ve dealt with the others so easily already. I don’t see any issue with one more. I will offer you a choice once you have heard my reasons for being here,” the man said. He raised his hands to lower his hood and show his face fully. Those strange eyes came more into focus and looked as his voice sounded, just like honey. His hair was long and pulled to the side, it too resembled the red of fire. Focus! He needed to focus. He looked to the stream beyond the tall man’s shoulders trying to calm his heart.</p><p>“I doubt it but you have not attacked me so go on and try,” he answered. He made sure to stay alert incase the man moved suddenly.</p><p>     The man began to explain, “I had received word some months back asking for help. A young woman in the village was to be married off to a much older man. This is against her wishes but to get her family out of some debt with his. It was easy enough to get one young maiden out, but then in learning her story she tells me of all the problems going on in that town. Ever since the new headman came to power since his brother’s death things have gotten worse for the women folk. Not all of course, but those who align themselves most with him have had lesser punishments for poor treatment of families than they would have in the past. So as these months have gone on I have been here to take those who wish to run from these abuses away. They wish not to leave their family and friends, but it is better than dooming themselves to a horrible life. I offer you a choice of leaving, or fighting me, but know that I have dealt with each mercenary that has found me.”</p><p>     Muirgen had listened passing no judgement on the actions of the women and all others who had fled. He had found the village strangely lacking in women, but the number he was given on missing did not account for how few he did see. Were they merely just being kept inside as precaution?</p><p>“You must understand I was contracted to do a job. The pay is not much but it would also help my clan, even more if I were to restore the lost villagers to their village. I am honor bound to keep my promises, however I do not agree with abusing those without power just because it can be done,” Muirgen said. To prey on the weak is cowardice and dishonorable. He wouldn’t abide by what these men hired him for.</p><p>“I can offer you nothing except to retrieve your belongings from the inn and my word on if you need a mage’s help that I will repay you in that way. The only other thing I may offer is information on better undertakings nearby,” the man said. He gave a slight bow in gratitude for avoidance of a fight.</p><p>“I would first need a name if I were to call upon you, but I feel compelled to help these villagers now,”Muirgen said stepping closer. The man did not move or take a defensive posture.</p><p>“I have many names, though you can call me Wolf. I plan to take them away to a large city. I have friends there that can help them with starting a new life,” Wolf said. He extended his arm in greeting. It was this moment that Muirgen knew could be a trick, but he took the offering and grasped Wolf’s forearm. Neither squeezed to try intimidating the other.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Muirgen. The roads are perilous and no place for any woman about to birth a child,” Muirgen replied. Perhaps there was a chill in the air, or perhaps being so close to Wolf really was stirring things in him.</p><p>“Ay, you speak truth. I would cast a protection ritual though I lack a few things to do so. The best bet is to wait for the child to be born, but it could be a week or more. And I have two women in such a condition,” Wolf sighed.</p><p>“I think I may be able to help you. I’ll just need the rest of my supplies,” Muirgen said.</p><p> </p><p>                                                     ---------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>     It was well into the night when Muirgen returned to the clearing after retrieving his bag. The mage Wolf had given him an enchanted key that can open any lock so he could get back into the inn, just in case it had closed by the time he arrived back too late. That item had helped and he made sure to lock the door back when he was leaving as well. He didn’t want anything to look out of place.</p><p>     When he returned to the clearing Wolf was nowhere in sight. He cautiously approached the partition in the trees that lead to the stream. A screech of an owl caused him to jump and look up to the branches of the tree above. Large yellow eyes glowed in the moonlight. After a moment the creature dropped a slip of paper from its claws before flying off. Muirgen picked the paper up to read it.</p><p>
  <em>Follow the stream against the current. Stay in the tree line. You’ll come upon a cave. I will be waiting. –Wolf</em>
</p><p>     When he arrived at the location Wolf was sitting on a rock outside the mouth of the cave. He lowered his hood when he realized it was Muirgen approaching.</p><p>“I see you got the note. Good. Owls can be pretty dumb sometimes,” Wolf said approaching the shorter man.</p><p>“Nearly jumped from my skin when it screeched at me, but yes. I have my belongings so now I can help with whatever ritual you were thinking. I have some supplies that can be helpful,” Muirgen explained.</p><p>     Wolf stood close to him, at least half an arm’s length away. It struck Muirgen as odd, but not wholly unwelcoming. </p><p>“I have put thought into the situation I find myself in. The medicine woman who came is still here. One of the women may be ready to birth her baby. I would need to make ritual to a fertility deity and one who could help provide safe travels.” The way the light played in Wolf’s eyes gave them an eerie glow that pulled Muirgen in. He let his gaze wander over the man’s features and they looked even nicer up close. His eyes weren’t harshly shape but not round and delicate with tiny crinkles in the corners. His face was squared off evenly. In short this man was very handsome. Muirgen could see how he’d easily be able to charm his way out of something just with his looks alone.</p><p>“Muirgen, is something the matter? You’ve gone quiet and you’re staring,” Wolf said closer to his ear. Muirgen did his best to not shiver, but stepped back quickly.</p><p>“No, no I’m alright. Lost in thought. My apologies. Uhh, I do know of the god Lathander. He can be call upon to bless a birth and is a protector of children. Personally I usually pay tribute to the Fey and to the wind, not sure if my ancestors would be of help here,”Muirgen said a touch of heat coming to his cheeks. He didn’t often ramble like that. The smile that came to Wolf’s face was bemused. He leaned in just enough to be close to Muirgen’s ear. The warm breath was only part of the shiver that got sent down his back.</p><p>“Oh? So we <em>are</em> going to invoke the protection of a god that also deals in fertility? I have the perfect ritual in mind if you still want to help me,” Wolf purred. That was not fair. They had just met! However, it wouldn’t be completely unwelcome.</p><p>Wolf carefully reached out to move a stray lock of Muirgen’s hair away from his face. The slight flustered look was worth the risk of getting hit. He knew it was presumptuous to ask a stranger something like this, especially a man. The fact that he’s gotten this far already was good. He really did need the help though.</p><p>“I suppose it could be alright. I already abandoned one promise to help today. I can’t abide by breaking another,” Muirgen said. He did his best to not turn away from the hand fixing his hair. It wasn’t a bad touch at all. If anything he wanted to get closer, but felt rooted to the spot.</p><p>“Then perhaps we should get prepared?” Wolf asked letting his fingers dance over Muirgen’s shoulder. Neither of them could deny that they shifted closer to the other after that. Perhaps Muirgen was walking closer to Wolf, or the taller man was just walking slower than needed. Whatever the case, their hands brushed often as they walked to the new clearing.</p><p> </p><p>                                                   ------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>     A gasp escaped from Muirgen as he walked up to Wolf in the stream. It was fucking cold. At least it was the middle of spring and not any other colder months.</p><p>“Is this really needed?” Muirgen asked crossing his arms over his chest. Those golden eyes were roaming over his exposed body and that only added to the shivers. The warm hand that came to his arm only tempted him closer to the man in front of him.</p><p>“Yes, it’s ritual cleansing. We should be as thorough as we can be. Also, I’ve not seen tattoos like yours before. They are striking,” Wolf said. His fingers traced down Muirgen’s left arm which held notched patterns. There was also a collar of the same symbols just under his neck. Wolf let his hand travel over to the symbols on his neck and traced them carefully. It was hard to tell if Muirgen’s shivers were still from the cool water or not.</p><p>“They are symbols of my culture. Like runes. I will get more in time,” Muirgen said. He placed his own hand on top of Wolf’s keeping it trapped momentarily. The water didn’t seem too cold any more, but Muirgen had gotten used to the temperature up to his shins. He gently squeezed Wolf’s hand before moving to sit in the rest of the stream. He had to turn away and lose that warmth from the mage, but he couldn’t face the situation just yet. Arms wound their way his waist and Wolf pressed their bodies close.</p><p>     They both carefully moved to kneel in the waters, sharing the warmth between them helped with the coldness a little. Where Muirgen just grit his teeth from the cold, Wolf let out small curses.</p><p>“Sorry, but it’s slippery and I’m cold. Figured I could get away with this. It doesn’t bother you does it?” Wolf asked gently near his ear. He shook his head. In truth he was glad Wolf wanted to be close. It lessened the feelings that this was only a ritual and nothing more. Any persons willing to connect like this usually ended up having some kind of feelings no matter what.</p><p>“It’s fine. I think the small touches help. I wouldn’t want either of us to feel used,” Muirgen said turning his head to look back at the mage. He got surprised by a soft kiss to his forehead. How a simple act like that could warm him up was a wonder. A tiny smile caught the corner of his mouth and he splashed some water back at Wolf.</p><p>“Hey! Here I am trying to lighten things up and you attack me with water. I suppose mischief is in order for tonight if you also invoke Fay help,” Wolf said grinning. It felt good to know Wolf wasn’t put out by his religious preferences. While the soft touches were nice it was probably more practical they start soon. He leaned back against Wolf’s chest pulling his arms to hold him securely.</p><p>“Your understanding is appreciated. Shall I start things off once we’ve actually cleaned up?” Muirgen asked. He carefully lifted Wolf’s right hand to his lips to place a chaste kiss to the palm. That earned him a smile and a little squeeze to his hip.</p><p>“I’ll follow your lead on your part and then we can swap roles,” Wolf said. They stuck close to one another as they cleaned their own bodies. The current could catch any one off guard if not careful. Muirgen pulled his long dark hair aside to expose the back of his neck.</p><p>“Wolf, would you help me with my back if I get yours next?” he asked. Perfectly normal thing to ask right? Those warm hands were on his body again, cupping water against his cooled skin before dragging his fingers down again.</p><p>“Tell me when it’s enough,” Wolf murmured against his ear. Those touches were certainly given more freely now. They still knelt in the water, which now came up to just below Muirgen’s belly button. Wolf was washing off his back, but slowly his hands started to travel around his sides and gripped at his hips. Muirgen just leaned back against the solid chest and let whatever happen. Elegant fingers worked their way across his chest and slowly down, down, just dipping into the water at his stomach to drag droplets slowly up. It was so good to be touched so carefully.</p><p>“Wolf, maybe I should get your back now?” Muirgen asked with a soft sigh. He didn’t want to move from his spot, but they had a ritual to start. Wolf kept his hands on Muirgen’s hips while moving back slightly, just to keep the other steady in the water.</p><p>“Alright, don’t hold back what feels right,” that deeper voice purred. Seeing that red auburn hair gathered over Wolf’s right shoulder to expose his neck shouldn’t be exciting. Yet this was something new to Muirgen’s eyes. The mage was pale and smooth skinned. A dusting of freckles spread the span of the man’s shoulders. He cupped some water in his hands and carefully poured it over his neck and back. This happened a few times before he got curious and gently trailed his fingers down Wolf’s spine. A small shiver rewarded that action. With his curiosity peaked Muirgen kept doing that, but slowly branching out to make designs with the freckles. 1</p><p>“It’s relaxing isn’t it? Just giving in to touching someone. It’s..been a while for me,”Muirgen said finally feeling bold enough to press his chest to the taller man’s back. At least on their knees they were closer in height. He could comfortably rest his chin on Wolf’s shoulder as he pulled him into a loose hug. A hand gently covered the one resting against Wolf’s chest. The moonlight caught in Wolf’s eyes as he looked back at Muirgen and made it seem like they were glowing. Perhaps they were or it was a trick of the light, either way it was hard to look away.</p><p>“I understand what you mean, it’s been a while for me as well. That just heightens things though, don’t you think Muirgen?” Wolf asked turning around so they could face one another.</p><p>“Yes, I find that everything right now is just shaking within me,” why Muirgen was speaking quietly confused him. It felt like the ritual had begun though. All was quiet and a shift in the wind blowing towards the clearing they had walked to seemed a sign of goodness. Wolf leaned in their faces close enough to feel the other’s breath against soft lips.</p><p>“Let me guide you through the ritual, mo ghràdh,” Wolf’s lips brushed against his when speaking the little pet name. The near kiss sparked Muirgen’s heart. He could not resist in letting their lips brush again. Soft petals caressed his bottom lip in a chaste kiss that promised much more by the smirk he saw on them. Wolf stood and helped him up a hand on his hip to steady him in the slippery stream bed. They walked hand in hand to their bags, for the idea of stopping now seemed wrong. After a few moments of sorting, Wolf pulled out some plane linen cloths. He handed one to Muirgen and stood back enough to show him how to wrap it around his waist. Once properly dressed they carried their bags into the clearing to set up.</p><p>     The small semicircle of the tree tops opening to the sky let the moonlight shine down perfectly on the lush grass that covered the forest floor. A tiny ring of clover grew on the north side of this patch of land. It was a perfect spot to use as an offering area. Their bags were set aside next to a tree just at the edge of the little clearing. Wolf rummaged through his once more to pull out some herbs and oils while Muirgen retrieved his own supplies.</p><p>     There wasn’t much speaking done other than a small thank you while organizing or carrying items needed to the site. The bed roll had been laid before the little clover circle as a place to kneel and the tiny jars and vials placed to the side within an arm’s reach. A small pot of blessed paint was picked up and Muirgen removed the lid.</p><p>“I don’t know if there is enough to share between us. Normally I cover myself with many meaningful markings,” he said dipping two fingers into the light colored pigment.</p><p>“Do what you feel is right Muirgen. I don’t want to take up your supplies as well. I have oils for marking for myself. Though before you start let me get you first,” Wolf said. He picked up a vail of some oil and pulled out the stopper. The end was a thin glass rod with a rounded bulb at the end. The oil clung to it as it shone in the low light of the moon. The strong fragrant scent curled around them as Wolf gently placed the end of the rod against Muirgen’s wrist and swiped up gently. He did this once more at the collar bone, swiping down the sternum, and finally coating his fingers to let them slip under the linen cloth hanging from Muirgen’s waist. Those slick fingers slowly grazed the crease of his leg down only barely touching the edge of his jewels.</p><p>     The softest of gasps left Muirgen. He knew what was going to happen. He knew what he’d agreed to. Yet the soft touches from before hadn’t gotten him that worked up. Was it really because Wolf had put wonderfully fragrant oil on his skin?  Or was it a mixture that helped relax and excite him.</p><p>“What oil is that?” Muirgen ask softly.</p><p>“Combination of rose, nutmeg, patchouli and gensing. It’s a personal mixture I use just for smelling nice. I thought it would be nice for this moment,” Wolf answered. His hand hasn’t moved from where it had slid under the linen cloth around Muirgen’s waist in the crevice of his leg. Slowly he dragged his fingers upwards to brush against the fuzz just above his member. It was so difficult to hold back from shifting his hips into Wolf’s hand. He could feel the warmth radiating so invitingly over him.</p><p>“Wolf, please, just a little more time to concentrate,” Muirgen said. He knew the moment the teasing stopped and got serious that he’d be done. The hand withdrew only to apply oil to the same spots on Wolf’s body. Watching the other man slip his hand under his own linen cloth had heat rising to Muirgen’s face. Of course Wolf couldn’t help teasing him further by letting out a low hum of satisfaction.</p><p>     Focus. He needed to focus. Just get the paint on his body, then make the offering, then conclude the ritual. Simple. It started easy enough. He was painting on his usual symbols to his chest when he noticed Wolf watching him. Those eyes glowed under hooded lids.</p><p>“Slower Muirgen. You don’t want to mess up your symbols,” Wolf teased. He was sitting so close their legs were touching. Muirgen dragged his fingers slowly over his chest, goose flesh rising in the wake of his own touch. It was never like this. Was it because someone was watching? He did his best to slow down and felt his heart hammer with each swipe of his fingers over new flesh. The paint was set aside once his chest and arms were properly painted.</p><p>“Lovely, not just the paint job. Your aura is beautiful. Shall we start?” Wolf asked picking up one jar of herbs. The complement took Muirgen by surprise, but he accepted it with a small blush. He wondered if that was why Wolf’s eyes looked like they were glowing. He was using Aura Sight. That just made him want to ask what color the other man was seeing, but they had a task to complete.</p><p>“We give offering and respect to the great forces of the world. Respect and offering to the fay wilds and the small folk. Please hear us. We ask for no trouble on the journey about to take place under my lead,” Wolf began. As he spoke he placed some herbs in the clover circle. Muirgen added his own herbs and even a little corn meal.</p><p>“I vouch for this man and his sincerity. May the fay and small folk find it favorable to grant this request. We offer these in respect to your kind,” Muirgen said. They both bowed a few times to the make shift alter. A soft breeze blew into the small clearing and a few of the herbs blew away in the wind.</p><p>“Seems like a promising sign to me,” Muirgen said softly. Wolf smiled and expressed his hope that it was a favorable sign. He felt his hand gently grabbed and looked over to the taller man to see a nervous smile on his face.</p><p>“Ready for the next part?” Wolf asked lightly. A nervous flipping in his stomach had Muirgen squeeze the hand in his.</p><p>“Lead the way,” he said quietly. Wolf kept their hands together as he raised them up.</p><p>“We ask the help of Lathander, god of the dawn, renewal, spring, birth, and youth. Please look after the women under my protection. They are heavy with child and we ask for health births for them. We offer you these herbs and flowers in hopes that they please you,” Wolf recited. He carefully placed some lavender flowers while Muirgen places jasmine beside them.  A mixture of bay leaves and sage was also left. Once they had placed the offerings Wolf moved to have their sides touching.</p><p>“Muirgen, are you comfortable with what will need to come next? It’s a symbolic celebration of life itself,” Wolf said gently, his fingers carefully pet over the back of his neck, twisting dark brown locks of hair around his fingers. The sweet attention really did help keep Muirgen calm. He nodded before moving in to brush their lips together. It was chaste. So soft it almost didn’t count.</p><p>“Please take the symbolic gesture of life itself. Given with consent,” Muirgen continued before fully committing to kissing Wolf. His lips all but devoured the warm soft lips of the mage. It was drinking in a warm drink in the winter and a cool one in summer all at once. The hand that had been playing with his hair tangled itself deeper into his long tresses. The soft groan that got dragged out of him when his hair got tugged was a bit surprising, but Wolf only grinned against his lips.</p><p>“Like it a little rough huh?” came the teasing purr. Muirgen only huffed and kissed him once more to silence him for the moment.</p><p>“I might, but not tonight, not right now,” Muirgen said quietly. They shifted from kneeling to sitting side by side. For now it was just kissing. He could handle that. It was safe. The hand not tangled in his hair found its way to his chest and was tracing the edges of the painted symbols. It tickled so badly, but he was trapped in the other man’s mouth. Searing lips had him letting out small panting sounds. Wolf would just swallow those up, forcing his mouth open with a probing tongue. It was almost humiliating getting worked up over something like that. Having his mouth invaded by the mage in a wave of warm licks and nips. A loud gasp was all he could manage by the time he noticed Wolf had undone the linen at his waist.</p><p>“Muirgen, can I look at all of you now? I want to see the state I put you in. To make your aura so pretty from desire and arousal,” Wolf murmured. The looked into each other’s eyes. Golden amber melting into soft forest green.  Of course Muirgen felt his prick twitch in interest. He wanted the other man to look at him. To have those beautiful eyes drink him in and to drink in return. His own hand was sliding down the mage’s side to tug at the linen covering still in place around his waist.</p><p>“Only if you let me see you as well and what color is my aura?” Muirgen asked. Such a complement was making his heart speed up. It couldn’t be true that it was that pretty. Wolf shifted to his knees once again and pulled the cloth off carefully letting it pool around his knees. He knelt there naked, prick clearly half-mast. The full body flush that over took him when Muirgen started to look at him was adorable. He didn’t think the mage was capable of embarrassment or bashfulness.</p><p>“Auras change depending on mood. Yours is a lovely dark pink that shifts around to an indigo color for this particular mood. Let me test something out,” Wolf said. He looked Muirgen right in the eyes, his own glowing once more. As the mage trailed a hand slowly down his chest then right to his cock. Green eyes followed that hand and he felt his heart start to race the lower it went. He wanted to be that hand and touch the member right in front of him.</p><p>“Yes, I see it now. Desire is more of that dark pink color. Tell me Muirgen what is it you were desiring?” Wolf asked with a purr as he moved to all fours. He slowly crawled up to the shorter man forcing him to lean back to accommodate the mage. His heart clenched a little being made to submit but it also sent a tingle through his spine.</p><p>“I wanted to touch you.” Muirgen breathed. He was swallowed up into another deep kiss, tongues rolling together. Wolf moved so they laid next to one another. His member resting against his hip just as Muirgen’s rested on his.</p><p>“Then touch me, mo ghràdh,” Wolf said kissing his way down Murigen’s neck. The kisses were distracting but in a pleasant way. They were calming as they were exciting. He carefully dragged his fingers down Wolf’s stomach, tracing the slight muscle he found along the way. The soft trail of fuzz leading down to his goal was darker than the auburn hair currently spilling over his bed roll. He pet the soft patch of hair before finally letting his hand circle around his prize. An appreciative hum met his ears when he slowly dragged his hand up to the leaking tip.</p><p>“I hardly ever see any one with foreskin still intact,” Muirgen murmured while admiring the silky feeling of how easily his hand moved over Wolf’s prick. That got a chuckle out of Wolf, but thankfully the man did not seem offended.  </p><p>“I know it’s more common in this area for the men to have theirs removed as infants. Still, a cock is a cock and as long as it’s good and hard there really isn’t much difference,” Wolf said trailing his fingers over Muirgen’s thigh. He was purposely avoiding touching the very thing they were talking about. Damn teasing was making him want Wolf’s touch even more though. His prick twitched at the slightest graze of those slender fingers needing more contact. Tender caresses and kisses shared between them only fueled the heat they felt.</p><p>     It was all too easy to just shift his weight to end up leaning against Wolf’s hips. Muirgen hadn’t realized just what he’d done it until he felt a hand steading his own hips. Feather soft kisses fell on his cheeks as Wolf kissed a path over to his ear.</p><p>“You know I’d love to rut against you if there isn’t anything specific you’d want. How does that sound Muirgen?” Wolf breathed against the shell of his ear. He didn’t stop himself from giving a little hip thrust against Wolf’s leg. The teasing was just building up to the point of maddening, but not quite there. He’d be able to hold out if needed. The problem was he didn’t want to hold back.</p><p>“Please, I’d love to feel your cock against me,”Muirgen gasped. He was surprised by Wolf grabbing both their members with his hand before getting rocked against. That little bit of pleasure had him letting out small needy sounds. Rubbing against Wolf’s member was a new experience for certain. Their fluids mixed together when his hand ran over both their cock heads, making the down stroke slick and easy. Muirgen reached out to wrap his arm around Wolf’s side, keeping their bodies close as they both thrust against each other and into Wolf’s grasp. The kiss caught him by surprise to the point that he leaned back, taking Wolf with him.</p><p>“Shall I pin you under me, Muirgen? Where there enough time I’d gladly take you fully,” Wolf practically growled into their open mouthed kiss. All tongues and wet lips fighting for pleasure.</p><p>“Please,” Muirgen whispered. He was done fighting his hesitation. A small noise escaped him when Wolf lifted his legs up over his shoulder.</p><p>“Keep your legs together alright? And go on and touch yourself for me lovely,” Wolf instructed. Muirgen felt the mage’s cock slipping easily between his thighs, the tip brushing up against his balls. He felt his face flush as those honey eyes watched him. His hand felt unsteady even as he firmly grasped his shaft to give it gentle strokes. He matched the pace Wolf was setting, slowly gliding his hand up and over the tip before moving back down. It went like that for so long, Muirgen didn’t know what amount of time had passed.</p><p>“There’s that beautiful purple color to your aura Muirgen. Tell me how turned on you are,” Wolf said, thrusting a little rougher between his closed thighs. It was amazing the very little amount of lubrication needed thanks to an intact foreskin, but Muirgen wasn’t complaining. It was a strange feeling of hardness rubbing all the right places as well as smooth and soft. His heart hammered in his chest from the command.</p><p>“So much. Having you watching me, your cock fucking my thighs it’s a tease. I love it. I just….I wanna cum so badly,” Muirgen whined. The situation might finally be getting to him. Wolf kissed along the leg over his shoulder and gave him a heartwarming smile.</p><p>“Then cum for me. I want to see you fall apart from the pleasure,” Wolf huffed out, voice husky from the pickup in thrusting. At this point they were both too far gone to stop. Muirgen let out soft little moans at each thrust that slammed his hips forward. It didn’t matter that his thighs were being fucked into, just the motion was setting something off in him.</p><p>“Fuck..please Wolf I can’t stand…. the teasing,” Muirgen gasped. When he looked up to see Wolf grinning down at him like he was about to eat him he squirmed.</p><p>“I have a lovely idea. Spread your legs open for me, mo ghràdh,” Wolf purred. Muirgen’s legs were parted for him, one on each of Wolf’s shoulders now, but his right leg got held securely and pushed further out so as to make plenty of room for the other man. There was no way Wolf was going to do what he thought was going to happen. There hadn’t been any preparation for that. Relief flooded him when he felt a hand groping his bottom though. The groping continued for a few seconds before he felt something gently pressing at his opening. He frowned a little, confusion taking up his features.</p><p>“Wolf what is going on?” Muirgen asked. He could clearly see both hands holding on to his legs to keep him from moving too much. And it definitely was not a dick.</p><p>“It’s a modified Mage Hand spell. Comes in handy,” Wolf grinned. An exasperated groan left the dark haired man, despite the grin on his face showing appreciation for the play on words. It had also been at that moment when a spectral finger carefully pushed its way inside his body. Thankfully there was oil used to make the movement easier.</p><p>“Should I even ask why this exists?” Muirgen asked with a puff of air. It wasn’t uncomfortable necessarily. The hand didn’t move, letting him get used to its presence. He shifted a little to get comfortable but caused the hand to start rocking into him. He groaned not able to keep noised in any longer.</p><p>“It’s exactly what you think it’s for Muirgen. People get lonely and even a spectral hand is better than just your own,” Wolf said setting Muirgen’s legs down. That forced him to reposition his hips while the Mage Hand was pressing in and out of him. It was almost bliss. He couldn’t help himself and was rocking on his own into the very steady spelled hand. Soft words of encouragement ghosted over his ear and neck when Wolf came closer to place kisses there.</p><p>“You look beautiful fucking yourself for me Murigen,” the appreciative voice whispered into his ear. It didn’t take him long to finally spill his own seed into his hand and over his stomach hearing that. He reached out to Wolf, wanting to touch him even as he was coming down from his pleasure high. The mage easily took care of himself not long after, the warm wetness falling in the same spot Muirgen’s had landed.</p><p>     The ritual was not forgotten though as the mage quickly finished up the “offerings” and giving praise to Lathander. As tired as Muirgen was, he managed to sit up and pay the proper respects as well. They took their time cleaning up. Rushing to get back to the cave after such an emotional moment didn’t seem right. A little kiss to his cheek brought Muirgen’s attention to Wolf.</p><p>“Hey, don’t feel like this is all just business. It’s okay to have emotions about it. You don’t need to leave right away if you don’t want to,” Wolf said voice growing small as a blush painted his cheeks. It was actually cute seeing the other man showing his vulnerable side.</p><p>“I keep my promises to help. You and your charges are still in need to get to safety so I think I’ll stick around until then,” Muirgen said in a dulcet voice. The kiss between them this time wasn’t as heated as the previous. Soft lips brushing together and giving way to gently probing tongues. It was so tempting to lay back and pull the mage on top of him once again, but Muirgen managed to keep them sitting.</p><p> </p><p>                                                 -----------------------------------------------------</p><p>     They had cleaned themselves up again and dressed. The walk back to the cave was in a comfortable silence. Muirgen could feel Wolf’s hand brushing his as they walked and he smiled at how cute the small action was. When the cave was in sight a small figure started to hurry out of the cave. One of the children under Wolf’s care was hurrying over to them.</p><p>“Master Mage! Good news. The Lady Finnegan has given birth to a healthy baby the midwife says. Oh and and the other lady with us was having troubles as well. The good midwife says the stress of this might have her in labor too!” the small boy said.</p><p>“Thank you for the news Thomas, now be a lad and pass along that my companion and I have returned. I suspect the good midwife is still here then if Lady McDowell is also giving birth,” Wolf said. Thomas confirmed that she was and then hurried off to do as he was asked.</p><p>“Good to know our ritual helped,” Muirgen said. Wolf just stepped closer then and pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Wolf’s waist and held him back. Maybe it was all the emotions still running through them, but it felt right in that moment.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere Wolf, after all you call me your ‘love’,” Muirgen said with a cheeky grin. The blush on Wolf’s face was so worth it even as he was getting chewed out about knowing other languages. It was certainly a start to whatever relationship they would have.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>